1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle room lamp shut-off device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are previous models of vehicle room lamp shut-off device, such as the one described in Patent Publication of Unexamined Application No. SHO-59-38148. The device disclosed in the application shuts the room lamp off for a short time when the door is closed, then turns the lamp back on at a lower illumination level than when the door was open, and the illumination level decreases gradually over time until the device finally shuts it off again.
However, in this device, since the room lamp is shut off briefly, even though only for a short time, when the door is closed after having been open, there is an annoying blink, which is interference with key operation, and is unpleasant for the driver.